helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Otsuka Aina
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-2013 |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = UP-FRONT WORKS |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Juice=Juice, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, MobekisuJ}} Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) is a former Japanese pop singer who was signed to Hello! Project. She is a former member of Juice=Juice and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, She was first introduced at the Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~September no Nama Tamago Show!~. It was announced on July 5, 2013 that she had withdrawn from both Hello! Project Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice. Biography ]] 2010 In 2010, Morning Musume's ninth generation auditions were being held, and Otsuka auditioned, she sung "EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!" by ℃-ute, and managed to become a finalist in the auditions, however, she was not chosen to enter Morning Musume. 2011 In late 2011, as Morning Musume's tenth generation auditions were occuring, it was revealed that Otsuka would be joining Hello! Pro Egg alongside Ogawa Rena and Mogi Minami. She made her debut as a Hello! Pro Egg member on September 11, 2011 at the Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~September no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. 2012 In summer 2012, while practicing for a S/mileage concert, Otsuka injured her ankle and was unable to participate as a back dancer. In September 2012, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei announced their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!, and Otsuka was one of the chosen Kenshuusei to sing in the song alongside Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Hamaura Ayano. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Otsuka would be debuting in a new unit called Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, and Uemura Akari. She appeared in UTB+ Vol 214 along with Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari. On June 8, it was announced that Otsuka had suffered a hip/lower back injury before the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, afterwards she went to the doctors and was diagnosed with muscle strain/contusion on her left hip, because of this injury she was unable to sing and dance in an event on June 9. She hoped to recover by June 15. On June 13, Otsuka participated in an Ikebukuro Sunshine city event, due to her hip injury she remained off stage for most of the event. Towards the end of the event, Otsuka appeared on stage and Tsunku announced Juice=Juice's major debut, while the other Juice=Juice members cheered and cried, Otsuka stood still with no reaction to the news (other than laughing at Miyamoto Karin, who was crying). This was her last event as a member of Juice=Juice. On July 5, it was announced that Otsuka withdrew from both Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice due to issues with her contract and family. Message from UP-FRONT PROMOTION: : "We truly thank you for all your support for Juice=Juice. : We had repeatedly entered negotiations with Otsuka Aina herself and her family regarding her contract but, unfortunately we could not reach an agreement for the terms of the contract, and with the refusal of the contract by her family, as of July 5th, Otsuka Aina has been withdrawn from Juice=Juice as well as Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Here after Juice=Juice will continue activities with 5 members. To all the fans, in addition to your understanding, we ask that you please continue your support."''' '''Otsuka's message (via blog): :"Good evening. :Some of you probably already know… : As the official announcement says, I am leaving Juice=Juice and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei today. :I am so sorry that I couldn’t say a proper good-bye. :Everybody who cheered for us until this day… :Thank you so much! :Well then… bye-cha-ko. (*´ `*)" Because of the withdraw, Otsuka didn't receive a graduation ceremony. Juice=Juice will continue on for now as a 5-member group, although there may be changes in the future. Following her departure, the Hello! Project Store was forced to stop selling items with images of Otsuka, including Juice=Juice group items. Her profile was eventually removed a few days later. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) *'Nickname: Tsukapon (つかぽん) *'Birthdate: ' *'''Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 153cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013.02.03: Juice=Juice Member **2013.07.05: Withdrew *'Juice=Juice Fruit: 'Orange *[[Hello! Project|'Hello Project Groups:']] **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2013) **Juice=Juice (2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013) |-|Q & A= *'Hobbies:' Playing Sports, Dancing, Listening to Music *'Specialty:' Golf, Sports like Soccer, Cooking. *'Scared of:' Blood, Scorpions *'Favorite Food:' Grapes. *'Favorite Groups:' ℃-ute, Morning Musume *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Otakebi Boy WAO! *'Looks up to:' Natsuyaki Miyabi, Okai Chisato Singles Participated In Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru *Ten Made Nobore! (Last) Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! Works Internet *2013.4.16 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Magazines *2013.XX.XX UTB+ Vol 214 (with Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari) *2013.07.22 Girls! (with Juice=Juice, released after departure) Trivia *She has been playing golf since first grade. *Her best sports are golf and soccer. *Wants to try bungee jumping at an amusement park. *Her closest friend within Hello! Pro Kenshuusei was Mogi Minami. *She became a Hello! Project fan after she saw the music video to ℃-ute's "Tokaikko Junjou". *Auditioned for Morning Musume's 9th Generation with ℃-ute's song "EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!!" *Participated in 10th and 11th generation Morning Musume auditions but failed. *She auditioned for S/mileage's 2nd generation auditions, but failed. *On a rainy day she would enjoy the morning freely and rehearse Hello! Project dances in the afternoon, or sing the song "Yes! all my family" by ℃-ute. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered ℃-ute. *She has been a back dancer in various concerts for Mano Erina. *She was a back dancer for S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. *Tsunku's comment on her: "An exceptional person left from the final round of 9th generation Morning Musume Audition, Her voice quality through the mic is something that draws you in". *She said her favorite member in Morning Musume is Ikuta Erina. *Takagi Sayuki considered Otsuka her rival. *She gave Kanazawa Tomoko a present for her 18th birthday, just three days before she left Juice=Juice. *She didn't know her bloodtype until June 2013. *She says her source of energy is looking at Okai Chisato and Natsuyaki Miyabi photos. *She shares her last name with former NICE GIRL Project! soloist Otsuka Momoko. *Fans noticed that during Juice=Juice's Ikebukuro Sunshine City event, which happened to be Otsuka's last event, that she seemed upset. *In the music video for Romance no Tochuu featured on Hello! Station, Otsuka was visible in the background of one shot. There is also a part where you can somewhat see a blue outfit, worn by Otsuka. *Her arm can be seen at the 3:30 mark of the Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) music video. *A photo of Otsuka and Juice=Juice members promoting Romance No Tochuu was leaked. *Anican R YanYan made a mistake on their vol. 11 (November 11, 2013) information, they claimed that Otsuka would be featured, instead of Kanazawa, promoting Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu. Gallery OhtsukaYaon.jpg|May 2013 Otsuka_Aina-371953.jpg|May 2013 Aina812.jpg|August 2012 547262_10150895243812734_609036177_n.jpg|June 2012 Aina.jpg|March 2012 Otsuka.jpg|July 2011 13._Kinda_Nervous.jpg|During Morning Musume Audition 2010 External Links *Juice=Juice blog *Departure announcement es:Otsuka Ainait:Otsuka Aina Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:2011 additions Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members from Tokyo Category:April Births Category:1998 births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Orange Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Aries Category:Blood type O Category:2013 departures Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers